Contemporary recreational vehicles “RV's” currently possess several distinct body styles. Two such body styles are the class A style and the class C style, shown at FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively. As is the case with other body styles for RV's, the class A and class C body styles have several notable differences.
With reference to FIG. 1, class A RV's 10 are the largest motorized recreational vehicles, usually loaded with amenities and equipment that make it ideal for short or long trips, and even full-time living. The living structure 16 is built on a bare specially made chassis in lengths ranging from about 25 feet to 50 feet. Class A RV's 10 can be gas or diesel powered and include a variety of functional and aesthetic features.
A class A RV 10 is quickly identifiable by its unique body style. For example, class A RV's 10 typically do not incorporate doors that open directly to the driving space of the RV. Instead, class A RV's 10 utilize a side door (not shown) located along the length of the vehicle. Also, class A RV's 10 can be identified by their generally vertical front end 14 and large windshield.
The distinctive front end 14 of a class A RV 10 is due in part to the location of the engine of the vehicle. More particularly, in a class A RV 10, the engine block is ordinarily located proximate to the rear of the vehicle or elsewhere along the chassis other than a portion of the chassis proximate to the front end 14 of the vehicle. By moving the engine block away from the front of the vehicle, the driving area can be positioned closer to the front end 14 of the vehicle. Locating the driving area closer to the front end 14 of the vehicle has the advantage of increasing the overall living space 16 of the vehicle as well as providing a greater forward visibility for a driver of the vehicle.
Additionally, class A RV's 10 typically utilize more expensive braking and suspension systems than a class C type vehicle. For example, class A RV's 10 are ordinarily supplied with a primary braking system as well as an auxiliary braking system in the event the class A RV 10 is also towing another vehicle. Additionally, a class A RV 10 is typically supplied with an independent front suspension system and a rear suspension system. The independent front suspension system and rear suspension are typically air suspension systems that enhance the overall comfort of the passengers riding in the vehicle.
The front end 14 of a class A type vehicle is ordinarily classified as a cap 18. The cap 18 encloses a portion of the driving space of the class A RV 10 to include the dash area, seating area, and steering column. The cap 18 is mounted directly to the chassis of the class A RV 10 and the living space 16 thereafter is then welded to the cap 18 or mechanically joined via other methods such that the cap 18, living space 16, and chassis form a rigid structure. Alternatively, the cap 18 and living space 16 can be joined to the chassis of the class A RV 10 in a single operation.
As discussed above, the front end 14 of a class A RV is typically generally vertical, such as with a slant of typically about 5 degrees and no more than 15 degrees, thereby allowing the driver to be seated within the vehicle very close to the front end 14 thereof. The driver is ordinarily seated about 1′ to about 3′ away from the front end of the class A RV. The class A RV 10 is therefore identifiable by the shape and size of the cap 18 itself.
Class A RV's are typically manufactured from the “ground up.” More particularly, class A RV manufacturers typically install a cap 18 and a living space 16 to a chassis supplied from a chassis vendor. As a result, class A RV manufacturers are typically well-versed in the interior design and functionality of the living space 16 as well as the interior design and functionality of the driving space contained within the cap 18. Accordingly, a class A RV 10 manufacturer must be knowledgeable in the design, manufacture, and certification of all of the controls and instruments contained within the driving space within the dash of the class A RV 10.
Referring now to FIG. 2, class C RV's 20, on the other hand, offer full living quarters, sleeping, kitchen and bathroom facilities, and conveniences similar to a class A RV's, but by design are a more compact unit. The living space 26 of a class C RV is typically installed upon a regular automotive truck chassis. The class C RV 20 typically ranges in length from about 20 feet to about 45 feet. As is the case with class A RV's 10, class C RV's 20 are readily identifiable by their unique body style. For example, class C RV's 20 have a front end that resembles a front end of a pickup truck. As a result, a class C RV 20 is identifiable by its automotive style two front doors 22. Additionally, the front end of a class C RV includes a sloped windshield 24 similar to the front end of a pickup truck. The engine block of a class C RV 20 is located in the front end of the vehicle also similar to a pickup truck type design. Additionally, and because the class C RV 20 typically utilizes a regular automotive truck chassis, the class C RV 20 is ordinarily supplied with a truck type suspension commonly used in pickup truck designs as well as a truck type braking system also commonly used in pickup truck designs.
As discussed above, a class C RV 20 has a front end that generally resembles the front end of a regular pickup truck. This distinctive front end of the class C RV 20 is generally referred to as the cab 28 of the RV. The cab 28 of a class C RV 20 generally incorporates features typically incorporated in a regular pickup truck type vehicle. As such, the driver of a class C RV is typically about 3 feet to about 6 feet from the front end of a class C RV, with the engine block positioned in front of the driver.
A class C manufacturer generally takes a modular approach to the fabrication of a class C RV 20. More particularly, a class C RV 20 manufacturer typically purchases a chassis with a pick up truck style cab 28 already installed. Accordingly, a class C RV 20 manufacturer completes the manufacture of a class C RV 20 by affixing a living space 26 to the pre-purchased chassis. Class C manufacturers that do not also manufacture class A type RV's are not involved with the design, manufacture, and certification of the controls and other instruments contained in the dash within the cab 28 of the class C RV 20.
In view of the differences between a class A RV 10 and a class C RV 20, several problems arise due to their stratification. For example, there are many social clubs that define their criteria of membership based upon the type of RV a potential member owns, e.g. class A versus class C. Similarly, many recreational vehicle parks limit the usage thereof exclusively to class A RV's 10. As a result, owners of the less expensive class C RV 20 are prevented from membership in the above clubs and also the usage of the above RV parks.
The structural and aesthetic differences between a class A RV 10 and a class C RV 20 also govern a large difference in cost between the two types of vehicles. As a result, a large portion of the recreational vehicle market is bifurcated between those who can afford a class A RV 10 and a class C RV 20. The same bifurcation is present to an extent with regard to the manufacturers of the class A RV's 10 and the class C RV's 20 as well. Indeed, some manufacturers have specialized exclusively in the manufacture of class A RV's 10, while other manufacturers have specialized exclusively in the manufacture of class C RV's 20. In light of the respective manufacturing processes discussed above for class A RV's 10 and class C RV's 20, many class C RV 20 manufacturers have limited their design and manufacture skill set to that required for the living space 26 alone, because the driving space and associated controls and hardware, e.g. tachometer speedometer, steering control system, are supplied by the manufacturer of the automotive chassis that the class C RV 20 will ultimately incorporate. As a result, an exclusive class C RV 20 manufacturer is limited to cab 28 and chassis designs available on the market, and cannot readily fabricate their own cabs 28 to suit their particular design criteria.
It is therefore desirable to have an RV that has the appearance of a class A RV offered at a class C RV price point. It is desirable that such an RV have the functional benefits of a class A such as incorporating a cap design as opposed to a cab design as well as enhanced braking and suspension systems typically offered in class A RV's. It is further desirable that such an RV be readily manufacturable by a class C RV manufacturer by installing a living space on a chassis supplied with a cap having all of the attendant driving controls and driving space interior amenities.